Miracles Happen
by svgurl410
Summary: one shot Cleaning up the remains of one of Lex Luthor’s labs with Batman, Superman discovers something that will change the course of his and Oliver’s lives. ClarkOliver, slash, mm


Written for a friend's birthday. I hope you all like it! Enjoy! And yes, this is a one-shot.

**Story**: Miracles Happen  
**Pairing/Characters**: Clark/Oliver, Chloe/Bruce  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash  
**Spoilers**: slight season 7  
**Summary**: Cleaning up the remains of one of Lex Luthor's labs with Batman, Superman discovers something that will change the course of his and Oliver's lives.

* * *

_What a mess. _Clark Kent, better known as Superman to the crime-fighting world, surveyed the damage that was once one of Lex Luthor's labs.

It was yet another secret illegal lab that Clark had to discover as Superman and of course, he destroyed it. Now, he was cleaning up the mess.

"Isn't there a less messy way for you to destroy these labs?" Batman, his partner in the Justice League, questioned with a smirk.

Clark glanced at him and shook his head. Nobody had been more surprised than him to discover that Gotham City's Batman was none other than the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. But things had changed since his initial discovery and now, Bruce was one of his best friends. At the moment, he was helping Clark clean up the lab.

"Unfortunately, no," Clark replied, realizing that despite the sarcasm, Bruce was actually expecting a response. "Normally, I would just use my superspeed but something is funny about this lab . . . I don't know what its purpose was and I intend to search it thoroughly until I find out."

By the time they had discovered this particular lab, most of Luthor's experiments were gone and there was not much left _to_destroy. But Clark's senses were just telling him that there was something to be uncovered.

As he scoured the room, he couldn't help but be saddened as he made his way through the wreckage. Lex Luthor had been Superman's nemesis for years and Clark still couldn't believe how things had changed. Once upon a time, that man had been his best friend, had said that they would be the "stuff of legends". Now when he was Clark, they didn't even speak and as Superman, he was constantly fighting for his life.

Then again, a lot of his life had changed, especially over the past few years. He remembered the exact moment when he realized that he was unsatisfied with his life. It was when, once again, Lana and he had ended their relationship. Clark had thought that they would make it this time around, especially with his secret no longer separating them.

But it hadn't lasted. Lana had come back a lot different, a lot darker and he just couldn't handle it. Eventually, they split up and she had left, deciding that she couldn't stay in Kansas any longer. He vaguely heard she moved to Paris but he hadn't spoken with her since the split.

His breakup made him realize that he was focusing too much on his relationships and his life was headed nowhere fast. Clark evaluated his life, and took a long, hard look in the mirror and didn't like who he saw staring back at him.

So he decided he was going to take back control. The first step he made was re-enrolling in school. No matter how much he loved the farm, he realized that he couldn't stay there forever and the best way to have more options was to get a degree.

Clark had been thrilled when he got accepted to Metropolis University as a journalism major. Because while applying, he remembered how much he loved investigating stories with Chloe and the choice was easy.

Going back hadn't been easy but with the support of Chloe and his mother, he managed to settle back into school. His college years were busy, as he was balancing school, a job and trying to track down the remaining Zoners. But Kara was there to assist him with the Zoners and Chloe was a great study buddy so he wasn't alone. Which made handling everything easier.

Upon the completion of his education, he knew there was one more thing he had to do and that was complete his training. Leaving had been painful but Kara had promised to look out for everyone for him. With that, he left . . . and it would be a year and a half before he returned.

But he had not regretted it for a second. The information he gained was vital to his survival and he had prolonged his training for too long. There were too many close encounters he had had that he could've been prepared for if he had the knowledge of his heritage earlier.

So when he was actually able to go, he did. He returned to a world that was much different than the one he left but at the same time, still recognizable.

The first thing he did was get a job and he found one at none other than The Daily Planet. Perry White was now the editor-in-chief there and he was only too pleased to have him aboard. Of course, he ended up being partnered up with Lois, who was now a star reporter at the Planet and was unhappy about being "saddled down with a partner".

After a few trying weeks, she came to accept he wasn't going anywhere and ever since, they had risen to be one of the top reporting duos in the journalism world. However, Clark wasn't settled with that life . . . he found that he wanted to do more.

That was how he decided to finally don a costume and take up the streets as a crime fighter. Dressed in a red and blue costume, based off a traditional Kryptonian outfit, he was ready to go. Lois nicknamed him "Superman" because his family crest looked like an 'S'.

Superman didn't wear a mask and Clark Kent wore glasses. There were subtle differences between them and so far, he had been lucky. Nobody had caught on. What he figured was that since Superman went around without a mask and was around at all times of day, the public assumed that was all he did . . . save people. Nobody even considered he may have an alter ego, which was beneficial for Clark.

Shortly after "Superman" had made his debut, he got an invitation to join "The Justice League", from none other than Batman himself. At first, he had been a bit wary but he had agreed. And it was one of the best decisions he had made.

During the introduction meeting, he found that he knew more than half of them already. Oliver Queen's team had joined with Bruce Wayne's and now they were one big League. He got the chance to reunite with old friends, all who were surprised but happy to see him.

In fact, it was Batman who had been shocked at how well acquainted he was with the League. The memory of the look on his face still elicited a chuckle from him.

That had been two years ago and with the Justice League, Clark finally found somewhere he belonged. It was an incredible feeling, to be a part of a team that wanted to keep the world safe.

He had also formed some incredible bonds with the other members. _Some stronger than others. _

Bruce, for one, was now one of his best friends. Not to mention, he was dating one of his _other_best friends. After he left, Chloe too had decided to leave Metropolis, wanting a change of pace. An offer from the Gotham Gazette gave her that opportunity. She quickly rose in the ranks and her front-page articles caught Bruce's eye.

An interview turned into a date, which became the steadiest relationship Clark had ever seen Chloe engaged in. And he was pleased . . . they made each other happy and that's all he wanted for both of them.

_That's not the only person you got close to. _Clark swallowed hard, in remembrance. No, there was one more. One man, who had influenced his life at an early age, had been the first person to tell Clark that he needed to do more with his abilities.

_Oliver._Oliver Queen had been one of his closest friends. _Had_was the right word because he couldn't consider them close. Not anymore.

"Kal." Batman's voice snapped him back to reality and he looked at the Dark Knight, who was staring at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Did you say something?"

Batman shook his head. "You know, Kal, may I remind you that you asked me to help you with this place? And yet you are a million miles away." His expression turned concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied but he should've known that trying to fool Batman was next to impossible. The older man could read him like a book and didn't buy his lie for a second.

Batman sighed. "You should just talk to him."

"I'm sorry?" Clark didn't see that coming at all.

"The two of you are making each other and yourselves miserable," Bruce noted. "By staying apart . . . everyone can tell how in love you still are. So stop being stubborn already."

"You're telling _me_to stop being stubborn?" Clark teased, trying to get away from the matter at hand.

Though his face was covered by a cowl, Clark could feel Bruce's glare aimed at him.

"Kal," Bruce said, his tone more demanding. "You're the one who has always told me how important love is and how one should not deny themselves if they truly care about someone. Every time I questioned my relationship, you gave me the same advice. Now you're doing the exact thing that you have constantly advised me against? How does that make sense?"

"Ending the relationship was my idea," Clark said firmly. "I had my reasons then and those haven't changed . . . this is just the way it has to be. I can't go back to him now . . ."

"Is this a matter of pride then?" Bruce questioned.

"Not pride," Clark argued. "Just . . . I can't, okay? Please, can we drop this? We do still have work to do."

"We'll drop it," Bruce agreed. "But only for now . . . you can't keep running away from your heart forever, Kal."

"I sure can try," Clark sighed. But the subject was dropped and the two of them went back to searching the lab.

But that didn't mean Bruce's words left his thoughts. _Oh, Oliver, I miss you so much. _Their relationship had been a surprise to most everyone around them and when he first realized he had feelings for Oliver, it had been a shocker for him too.

Over the first few months he was settling into the League, Oliver and he had reconnected, the blonde wanting to help him adjust. How it grew to be something more, he didn't know. Just somewhere along the way, he realized that he was looking at Oliver differently.

His heart began to flutter every time their eyes met and with each touch, either accidental or on purpose, Clark felt shivers. To find out that he was indeed bisexual was not as much of a shock as the recognition that he was falling in love with one of his closest friends.

It would be six months after he had joined the league that he would find out Oliver felt the same way.

_Clark glanced around as Batman closed one of the League meetings. He had only been apart of the group for approximately six months but he already loved being a member of the team. For the first time, he felt like he belonged and it was just an incredible feeling. _

_Making the decision to finally do something about his powers hadn't been easy, with his early fears of being exposed coming back to haunt him, but he knew that he couldn't hide behind a façade much longer. Not when he saw all the crime that was happening and desperately wanted to be apart of the solution. _

_When he put on the costume, he never ever predicted he would get an invitation to the League, especially not so soon. But he had and even though he had his doubts, he accepted. And hadn't looked back. _

"_Does anyone else have any business?" Batman questioned, effectively bringing him back to reality. When he only received silence as a response, he nodded. "Then this meeting is officially over. Good day." _

_Everyone started departing slowly and Clark stood up, ready to leave too, when a voice caught his attention. _

"_Hey boy scout, running off so soon?" _

_Clark chuckled and turned toward the sound. Oliver Queen, clad in his Green Arrow costume, was making his way toward him. He smiled at the sight of the blonde. Oliver being a member of the League, along with Victor, AC and Bart was unexpected but it was definitely a good surprise. _

_Oliver was quickly becoming one of his closest friends in the League. 'And you wish it were more.' _

_Clark had to refrain from blushing at the thoughts. Recently, he had accepted that the feelings he was having for Oliver weren't platonic . . . he was falling for the blonde. _

_It sucked because he was certain Oliver was not interested in him but he couldn't stop his feelings. And he wasn't sure that he would, even if he did have a choice. _

"_Lost in your thoughts?" Oliver questioned, snapping him back to reality._

"_Hi Oliver," he greeted the blonde quickly. _

"_You seemed distracted at the meeting," Oliver commented. "Everything all right?" _

"_I'm fine," Clark told him. _

"_Are you?" Oliver questioned. "I mean, lately, you've been acting differently . . . distracted, dreamy . . ." He smirked. "If I didn't know better. I'd almost say you were in love." _

_Clark blushed and Oliver's eyes widened. "You are . . . you are in love." _

"_Oliver," Clark said slowly but Oliver just continued. _

"_Clark Kent," he said, "Who is the lucky woman?" Brown eyes sparkled. "Are you finally giving in to Lois' never-ending pursuits?" Clark laughed . . . Lois' obvious crush on Superman had become a running joke between the two of them. Though he cared a lot for his partner, her infatuation with his alter ego was frustrating at times._

"_Hardly," Clark snorted. "Lois is after Superman and Superman alone . . . she barely knows Clark Kent exists. Besides, she's hardly my type." _

"_Then who?" Oliver questioned. Meeting the chocolate brown eyes that he knew, if given half a chance, he could lose himself in, he was wary. Should he just tell Oliver how he felt and get it over with? _

_Glancing around the now empty room, he was relieved that nobody else was there. _

"_Clark?" Oliver asked. "You planning to tell me?" _

"_I don't know," Clark said, hesitating. _

"_Clark," Oliver said gently. "There's no one here but you and me . . . you know you can tell me anything, right? I won't get upset . . . I promise." Seeing Clark's silence, he smiled. "So who's the lucky woman?" _

"_It's not a woman, Oliver," Clark said, lowering his voice. _

_Oliver's eyes widened. "Not a woman? So you're . . .?" _

"_Bisexual?" Clark finished. "Yeah, I am . . . is that a problem?" _

"_No," Oliver assured him. "No problem at all . . . I was just surprised. Just tell me who it is, Clark." _

"_You promise you won't be disgusted?" Clark asked, suddenly shy. _

"_Promise," Oliver responded. "Nothing you could say would disgust me." _

"_Even if it's you?" Clark questioned. Oliver froze. _

"_I'm sorry, what?" Oliver said. _

"_It's you, Oliver," Clark replied. "I have feelings for you." Oliver didn't say anything, just kept staring at him. _

"_I'm sorry," Clark said softly. He should've known there was no chance that Ollie would ever feel the same way about him. "I hope this won't affect our friendship." _

_Turning to leave, he started to walk toward the exit when Oliver apparently snapped out of his haze. Hearing footsteps and an arm on his shoulder, he turned slightly. But he couldn't say anything if he wanted to because Oliver's lips were on his before he could even try. _

_Responding quickly to one of the gentlest kisses he ever experienced, he slowly wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, pulling them closer. _

_The kiss grew passionate quickly, and he couldn't hold back a moan as Oliver's tongue found its way into Clark's mouth. _

_Oliver was the one who pulled, a need for air separating them. Clark tried to form words but his mind was just blank. All he could do was stare at the beautiful blonde in front of him. _

"_You know," Oliver said lightly, trying to catch his breath. "Next time you decide to make a confession like that, give a guy a little warning okay?" _

"_I just . . . I didn't think," Clark stuttered. _

"_Didn't think what?" Oliver asked, "That I felt the same way for you?" Clark nodded and Oliver smiled. _

"_Oh Clark," he sighed. "Don't you know I'm crazy about you?" _

"_You are?" Clark said._

"_Of course," Oliver replied. "It figures you wouldn't notice . . . I think everyone in the League can see my feelings like a neon sign. I just didn't think I had any chance with you . . . I'm glad you said something." _

"_Me too," Clark responded, with a grin. For probably the first time in his life, he had been upfront with his feelings and it had paid off. _

_And as Oliver leaned forward to capture his lips in another kiss, he knew that this was the start of something new. _

_He couldn't wait to see what where it went. _

At first, everything had been perfect. He was happier with Oliver than he had ever been with anyone else. Even the team was supportive of their relationship and all was good.

Then . . . the worst happened and Clark had been forced to make a decision he had regretted even while making it.

"Kal," Bruce's voice's invaded his thoughts. He turned toward his partner and not seeing him in immediate sight, he sought him out.

He found Bruce easily and was shocked at what greeted him. Batman was standing there . . . holding a baby, a baby boy to be precise, that looked no more than a few months old.

"Bruce?" Clark gasped. "Is that . . .?"

"A baby?" Bruce finished. "Yes, looks like it . . . but why is he in Luthor's lab?"

The scenarios that were running through Clark's mind made him sick inside. Carefully, he approached the baby, who was serenely smiling and giggling at him.

"Here," Bruce said, "You hold him . . . babies aren't really my thing. I'll try to see what I can find about him."

Clark took the little boy and smiled as he cooed. "Hi there," Clark said gently. The baby just continued giggling.

The boy was beautiful . . . blonde hair and golden skin. But it was his eyes that caught Clark's attention . . . eyes that he only ever seen once and that was in the mirror every morning.

"Superman." Bruce's voice sounded grave and Clark was worried. He only called him "Superman" if something was wrong.

He watched as Batman emerged with files, his eyes scanning them as he walked toward Clark.

"What's wrong?" Clark immediately asked. As if sensing the tension, the boy started to cry.

Clark turned back to the baby and gently rested him against his shoulder, stroking his back until he calmed down.

Then he looked at Bruce again, who had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Batman?" Clark asked again.

"You're good with him," Bruce noted.

"I like children," Clark told him. "Now, tell me . . . what did you find out?"

"It seemed that we have found out what Luthor was doing in this lab," Batman said. "That baby you're holding in your arms was lab-created."

"Oh My God," Clark breathed. "How the hell did he create a baby?"

"I have to return to the Batcave to analyze the logistics," Bruce responded. "And then I can give you more answers."

"So whose DNA did he use?" Clark asked curiously.

"Yours," Bruce confessed.

"Mine?" Clark repeated. "As in Superman's?"

"As in Clark Kent's," Bruce stated. "That's what I found from these files."

"Just mine?" Clark questioned, seeing that Bruce was hiding something.

"You don't seem too shocked at the revelation," Bruce commented.

"Truth be told, I was almost expecting it," Clark told him. "Look at his eyes . . ."

Bruce did and shook his head in amazement. "He has your eyes . . . I should've noticed from the start."

"Nobody could've seen this coming," Clark replied. "I mean, I knew Luthor was doing shady projects but a baby? Really? He's sunk _that_low?"

"At least we have the baby now," Batman said. Clark nodded, silently grateful that he had gotten this child, who was apparently _his_child away from Lex Luthor's grasp.

Remembering that Bruce didn't answer his question, he asked again. "Bruce? Who else's DNA was used?"

Bruce pursed his lips together but gave him an answer. "Oliver's."

Clark felt the blood rush from his face. "Oliver's."

He glanced once again at the baby boy . . . _Oh God. _This was his and Oliver's child . . . and how could he not have seen it before? One look at the child and anyone could see the resemblance.

The baby had Clark's eyes, lips and eyelashes but everything else was purely Oliver. The hair, the skin tone, the face structure . . . it was all Oliver.

His heart ached . . . in his wildest dreams, he would've never thought it possible for him to have a child, much less one with Oliver. Now he did and he didn't know what do. Especially since Ollie and he were no longer together.

"Kal?" Bruce said gently. "Maybe we should save the rest of it for later . . . I really think we should take that child back to the Manor and make sure everything is okay."

"Are you going to run tests on him?" Clark demanded.

Batman said. "Kal, this child has been in Luthor's care . . . I will not hurt him, I promise . . . I just want to make sure that he didn't put anything in his system that will damage him."

"I'm sorry," Clark said immediately. He knew Bruce was trustworthy . . . the news was just too overwhelming and his emotions were spinning out of control. Bruce nodded, accepting the apology.

"Shall we go?" Bruce asked and Clark agreed, both exiting the lab.

They made it back to the Manor and Clark just couldn't take his eyes off the child in his arms. He was so adorable, so absolutely perfect and even sleeping, Clark decided he was the most beautiful baby in the entire world.

Once at the Wayne Manor, they were greeted by Alfred, who was quickly filled in. To their surprise, Alfred took the news well but then again, it was _Alfred_. That man could handle anything.

Clark handed the baby rather reluctantly to Alfred, who decided their first course of action was to feed him and get him into some decent clothes. Bringing clothes to the Wayne Manor had to be done discreetly but Bruce was an expert at being sly so it was no problem.

Only afterwards did Bruce get to run his tests, bringing in his own team of private doctors, all who were paid very heavily for their silence. Clark was surprised that they could actually draw blood.

"Kal," Bruce informed him when he asked. "You get your abilities from the sun . . . this child had been locked up in a lab . . . I'm sure the invulnerability hasn't kicked in yet."

Clark accepted that answer but he was relieved when the doctors handed him the baby back and he also realized that he needed to name him eventually.

Because this was his son and he was determined to raise him. Knowing Lex, he knew that the other man wouldn't dare make a move to get the child back. Once Luthor was done with a project, he was done . . . going back would be too incriminating and the older man would realize the League was watching him closely.

"Why us though?" Clark wondered aloud, as the doctors analyzed the results.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"Why would he choose to use Oliver and my DNA?" Clark asked.

"Clark, he has a vengeance against both of you," Bruce reminded him. "Oliver was his childhood tormentor and you were his friend, who he's always felt abandoned him. No, it wasn't your fault that you just couldn't take it anymore but Luthor isn't exactly famous for taking responsibility for his actions. Oliver and you weren't exactly private with your relationship . . . I'd assume this is a sick form of revenge. Making your combined child and raising him himself."

"That makes sense," Clark murmured. It was disgusting and twisted and made Clark want to go strangle Lex right now but Bruce had completely hit the mark on this one.

Oliver and he had decided to keep their relationship public. The people's view on homosexual relationships was still wary but Oliver wasn't willing to hide. There were a few naysayers but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

However, at times, he wished they had just kept their relationship private. Their public relationship was one of the catalysts for their eventual break-up.

"Are you going to tell Oliver or should I?" Bruce questioned.

"Tell Oliver?" Clark echoed. Oh yes, he would have to tell the blonde, wouldn't he? To keep this from him, especially knowing how much Oliver longed for a family, would be wrong.

"You do it," Clark said finally. "He probably won't even hear me out."

"He still cares about you," Bruce told him. "I am pretty sure he's still in love with you . . . as you are with him. This child should grow up with both of you . . . you've been given an extraordinary opportunity, Kal, to make things right . . . do you really want to pass it up?"

"I'm not using my child to get back with Oliver," Clark said stiffly. "I can only hope that Oliver can be civil enough that we can both raise our child but I made the decision to let him go and I will forever live with that consequence."

"I just want to see you happy," Bruce said. He would've said more but the doctors returned.

Watching Bruce discuss the results with the doctors, Clark let his mind drift to Oliver and their past relationship.

They had been dating for one year and two months . . . the best fourteen months of Clark's life. Even when they had to be apart due to the Queen Industries headquarters being in Star City, they managed to make it through.

Then the worst happened . . . Oliver got hurt. Lois and he had been working on a gang expose and they managed to bring down one major gang. Someone wanted revenge and since his relationship was public knowledge, they decided to go after Oliver.

Superman had managed to stop the assassination attempt but not before Oliver had been shot. The doctors had said that the bullet had been inches away from his heart and Clark had almost lost it when he heard how close his lover had been to death.

That was when he made a decision . . . he always thought him being Superman would put his loved ones lives in danger. But even just Clark Kent couldn't have a stable relationship. The message to him was clear. He couldn't afford a relationship . . . and that's when he decided to break up with Oliver.

_Clark sighed regretfully as he packed his clothes. Looking around the master bedroom of the penthouse, he took in every nook and corner, knowing it would be the last time he saw the place. There were so many good memories here and it hurt, what he had to do. But there was no choice in this matter. _

_Two weeks ago, Oliver had been shot . . . by a man who was bitter at the expose Clark and Lois had done, which busted up a notorious gang. This man had decided to get revenge on Clark by injuring his lover and that was just unacceptable. _

_The bullet wound had almost killed Oliver and Clark knew that he just couldn't put his lover in any more danger. He always was worried that if someone discovered his dual life, they would target his loved ones. But never did he conceive just being Clark would be dangerous. Of course, as a reporter and a partner Lois, who was always searching for danger, was a risk but he didn't even consider Oliver's life being threatened because of that. _

_But it had happened and Clark was going to make sure it never did ever again. _

_Leaving hurt, because he was madly in love with Oliver and was hoping to spend eternity with the blonde. Now, it just wasn't possible. _

_Packing the last of his belongings into suitcases, he turned to go, but froze at the sight in front of him. Oliver was standing in doorway and staring at him, with an incredulous look on his face. And when had he shown up anyway? There had been a reason Clark had chosen that particular time to leave . . . Oliver wasn't supposed to be back for hours. _

"_Going somewhere?" Oliver questioned. _

"_Oliver," Clark started but Oliver was quick to cut him off. _

"_It seems that all of your stuff has been packed," Oliver noted. "So I'm thinking that you're not going on a vacation without me." _

"_We can't do this anymore," Clark said softly. "I'm sorry." _

"_You're breaking up with me?" Oliver asked flatly. _

"_Yes," Clark said, avoiding Oliver's gaze. _

"_Why Clark?" Oliver questioned, hurt evident in his tone. "I thought we were happy." _

"_Oliver, it's just best we go our separate ways," Clark said, unable to stand the heartbreak in the blonde's voice. _

"_How is it for the best when I love you so much?" Oliver demanded. "Does this have to do with me being shot?" Clark didn't reply, knowing that lying was pointless. _

"_It does," Oliver realized, taking Clark's silence as confirmation. "Clark, I'm fine . . . I'm still alive." _

"_Yeah, but you almost died," Clark argued. "I can't risk your life."_

"_So you're making that decision for me?" Oliver asked angrily. "I'm an adult Clark . . . I don't need to be treated like a child." _

"_Oliver, you could've died and if being with me puts your life at risk, that's not one I'm willing to make," Clark told him. "I've made up my mind." _

"_You love me and I love you," Oliver pleaded. "If you leave me now, they'll win . . . that man who tried to kill me would've succeeded. Even if I'm still alive, he managed to separate us . . . don't let him win, Clark. Be with me . . . I need you." _

_Clark felt his heart shatter and he wanted nothing more than to unpack everything and just stay there. Then images of Oliver lying in a hospital bed made its way into his mind and he found the strength to shake his head. _

"_It's not possible," Clark replied, meeting sad brown eyes. "I can't . . . I won't . . . look, Ollie, let me go. One day you'll find someone better than me . . . I promise." _

"_Impossible," Oliver declared. "Nobody is better for me than you." _

"_I'm so sorry," Clark said, tears prickling in the back of his eyes. "We're through . . . I hope one day you will understand. Trust me, one day you'll look back and realize it really was for the best." _

_Grabbing his bags, he walked past Oliver. "Bye Ollie." _

_And not waiting for a response, he left the penthouse and the man he loved. From the elevator, he could hear a muffled sob and the tears that were threatening to fall finally spilled over. _

_He had found the courage to walk out the door . . . and left his heart behind. _

The memory still caused him pain. It had been four months since the breakup and Clark was still in love with Oliver Queen. His heart still skipped a beat whenever Oliver smiled and every little thing the blonde did inspired a reaction from him.

Since the breakup, the two of them had barely any interaction. Oliver stayed professional in the League but he knew that the blonde avoided him when he could. Not that he blamed him . . . it was nothing less than he deserved.

That didn't make it any easier. As far as he knew, the blonde wasn't seeing anyone yet but Clark didn't know what would happen when the inevitable happened and he got back into the game. For Clark, Oliver was it . . . after loving Ollie, he couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

After all, the vow he made didn't just apply to Oliver . . . it applied to everyone. He wasn't going to date . . . he wasn't willing to risk someone else's life.

A baby would complicate matters but he loved his son already. He would go through any lengths to protect this innocent life. If it meant facing Oliver regularly, so be it.

Hearing footsteps, Clark looked up to see Bruce approaching.

"It seems that the baby is fine," Bruce informed him, before he could ask. "Everything is clear and if you had doubts before, it's all cleared up. The child is definitely yours and Oliver's." Clark grinned and Bruce chuckled.

"I'm assuming that you want to keep him?" Bruce asked.

"Of course!" Clark exclaimed. "This is my _son_, Bruce." He paused. "When are we going to tell Oliver?"

"Soon," Bruce said. "We have a League meeting in a couple of hours . . . I am going to tell Oliver to come early so we can all chat."

"Sounds good," Clark agreed, though he was nervous. How would Oliver take the news?

But he forced the thoughts out of his mind for the moment, taking the time to get to know his new son. He hardly got any time before they had to take off again, heading toward the Hall.

To get the headquarters of the Justice League, they had to go through a place called the Hall, where a transporter took them to the actual place, a space station located 23,000 miles above the Earth's surface.

It felt weird carrying a baby into the Hall and it entailed they be even more discreet than normal but it wasn't too much of a problem. Bruce had called Oliver and had just told him to arrive extra early for the meeting. Oliver had been confused but agreed.

Once they arrived, they took the baby into one of the spare rooms and set him up in a cradle they brought along. Seeing Batman carry in baby supplies brought a smile to his face but he refrained from laughing aloud. He suspected Bruce would not be as amused.

Glancing at the time, he knew Oliver would be there any moment. So they just had to wait . . . and that was the hardest part.

_What is Bruce up to now? _That was the thoughts of one Oliver Queen as he stepped into the transporter that would take him to the League headquarters. Bruce had called him a few hours prior and insisted he be at the meeting early, claiming that there was something they needed to talk about.

The message was cryptic, like the man himself but he knew better than to defy Batman. As he exited into the main room, he looked around.

"Oliver," Bruce deep voice caught his attention. "Come along."

"Are you going to give me any details yet, Bruce?" Oliver teased.

"Very soon," Bruce promised, walking away and Oliver knew he had no choice but to follow.

He was surprised when Bruce entered one of the bedrooms but stepped inside after him. What was waiting for him made his heart ache.

Clark was there, holding a little blonde baby boy and staring at him lovingly. His Clark . . . because even after four months apart, Oliver still considered Clark 'his'. A part of him would always think of him that way.

The sight was just so beautiful that Oliver wanted to cry. _Clark, I miss you so much . . . please come back to me. _

Clark breaking up with him had taken him by surprise and Oliver had been devastated to lose the man who meant everything to him. What was worse was that he had to see him on a regular basis, with the League and each time they were in the room together, all Oliver could see was Clark. He tried his best to avoid him as much as possible but he couldn't ignore him completely. But why would Bruce call him to see this? Was the other man purposely torturing him?

The noise caught Clark's attention and emerald green eyes met his brown ones.

"What's going on?" Oliver questioned, pleased that he was able to form words.

Clark frowned and his attention shifted to Bruce. "I thought you said you'd tell him," Clark hissed.

"I thought it would be best if he saw first," Bruce explained. "The story is a bit out there, Kal . . . you know that."

"But . . .," Clark began to protest but seeing Bruce's expression, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah . . . I guess. But _you're_going to tell it."

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" Oliver interjected. "And where did the baby come from?"

"That's what we had to talk to you about," Clark said. "Bruce will explain."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will. Earlier today, Kal and I were investigating the remains of one of Luthor's labs."

"Doesn't Clark usually do that by himself?" Oliver asked, puzzled. Truth be told, he was a little jealous. Over the course of their relationship, Clark never even asked for him to accompany to the labs . . . he always handled that alone.

"I do," Clark said. "But today, I just felt that something was wrong . . . so I insisted Bruce come along."

"It's a good thing too," Bruce stated. "Because we found something . . . the baby that you see resting in Kal's arms."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Luthor was testing on a _baby_? That sick-"

"Keep the conversation G-rated," Clark interrupted, shooting him a warning glance. "Baby ears, people."

Oliver could see that Clark had already gotten protective over the child and to see Clark with a baby warmed his heart.

"Luthor actually created the child," Bruce told him. "The baby was created in that lab . . . that was the lab's purpose."

"But how did he leave the child behind?" Oliver questioned.

"We think that he didn't get the chance to take the child," Bruce replied. "This was one of the labs that were hidden more carefully and the way we exposed it, he just had no time to do anything but flee."

"I don't understand why you had to make sure I got here early to tell me that," Oliver said, confused.

"Because of the baby's parentage," Bruce said. Oliver was stunned at how quickly Clark looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, just focusing on the child. "Luthor used the DNA of two people to get that child."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Kal," Bruce answered. "And yourself."

Oliver felt his heart rate speed up at Bruce's response. "So you're saying that baby . . .?"

"Is ours," Clark finished softly.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Bruce said and walked out before they could say anything.

Oliver looked expectantly at Clark. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "Bruce had doctors check him out . . . the DNA matches up . . . he's ours, Ollie." Carefully, Clark held him out to Oliver. "Do you want to hold him?"

Oliver nodded and took the baby, who smiled at him. One glance and he was convinced. The baby had a combination of Clark and his features and when he smiled, Oliver knew that he loved this child already.

"I can't believe it," Oliver whispered. "He's amazing."

"Does this mean you want a part in his life?" Clark asked eagerly.

"Without a doubt," Oliver confirmed.

"I know that it will be difficult," Clark noted. "But I think that for his sake, we can be civil to each other, despite our history . . ."

"Move in with me," Oliver said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Clark said, frowning.

"Clark, I want our son to have the best life ever," Oliver said. "And that doesn't include shuffling between two homes."

"Oliver, it wouldn't be right," Clark reminded him. "We're not together . . . and it will only makes things uncomfortable. If you go on a date, how are you going to explain that you're living with your ex-boyfriend?"

"Clark," Oliver said patiently. "I haven't gone on a date for four months . . . and right now, all I want to focus on is raising our son. I want him to have both of us, especially at this early age . . . come on, Clark. Do it for the baby." He didn't add that after four months, he was still in love with Clark . . . still wanted to picture a future with him by his side. But he wouldn't dare say that aloud.

Clark frowned, oblivious to his thoughts. "I guess . . . I guess if you can do it, I can too. For our son."

"For our son," Oliver said, with a smile. _Our son . . . God that sounds wonderful. _He had a baby with Clark . . . and he couldn't help the giddy feeling that came up at the realization.

"He needs a name you know," Clark said casually.

"What do we name him?" Oliver asked, glancing at the child. The baby giggled and Oliver was mesmerized. Green eyes that he had only seen once before in his life stared up at him and Oliver's heart melted.

"Do you have any ideas?" Clark questioned.

"I like Tyler," Oliver admitted.

"Tyler works for me," Clark replied, with a warm smile.

"Tyler Jonathan Kent-Queen," Oliver declared. _Kent-Queen . . . it has to be Kent-Queen. _Because Oliver wasn't settling on one or the other. His son would have the surname that Oliver was denied.

"Jonathan?" Clark repeated, visibly stunned. "You want to his middle name to be after my father?"

"I know how much you loved him, Clark," Oliver said slowly. "It's only right."

Clark's eyes watered. "Thank you."

"Thank_you_," Oliver said, gesturing to the baby in his arms. "For telling me . . . I know you could've easily not told me about him."

"It never even crossed my mind," Clark said quickly. "He's your son too . . . I wouldn't deny you your child, Oliver. Not knowing how much family means to you."

How could he be blamed for falling in love with this man? He was everything Oliver ever wanted . . . was he wrong for wanting to spread forever with him? How could Clark ever think that after being with him, he would be able to move on? How would he be able to find someone better when in his mind, there was no one more perfect than Clark?

But he kept his emotions to himself. Clark was probably over him . . . and here he was, still desperately in love with the brunette. It was maddening really.

"What are we going to do about the official documents?" Clark asked, clearly not realizing that Ollie's thoughts were solely focused on him.

"Clark," Oliver teased, "I'm pretty sure Bruce and I can come up with something."

Clark blushed. "You're right . . . I forgot about that."

It amazed Ollie how unimportant money was to Clark . . . sure, he recognized its necessity but never once in the course of their relationship did Clark allow Oliver to overspend on him. All Clark ever asked for was Ollie's love and it was Oliver who wanted to constantly splurge on his lover.

_Damn you, Clark . . . I've never met anyone like you and you had to go and remove yourself from my life. _He looked at the little bundle in his arms and for once in his life, was thankful to Lex Luthor. Because of that man, Clark would be forever in his life . . . they had a son together and that was one connection that could never be broken.

And maybe one day they'd find their way back to each other.

For the first time in the past four months, Oliver thought of the future and felt hope.

_What the hell did I just agree to? _Clark couldn't believe that he had accepted Oliver's offer. There was so many good, valid reasons to say no but he had just taken one good look at the endearing look on Ollie's face and couldn't say no.

Oliver was so good with Tyler . . . Tyler . . . Clark couldn't stop the goofy grin on his face as he realized that their son had a _name_. It all seemed so much more real now. Either way, Tyler in Ollie's arms looked so _right_ . . . he couldn't say 'no' to that, didn't want to say no.

So he said yes and really hoped that he would've live to regret it.

The next couple of days were tough for Clark, emotionally. Though the League meeting had gone well, all of the members shocked at the revelation of the baby, he knew Tyler had just gotten a whole bunch of new guardians, people who Clark trusted and knew wouldn't let Lex Luthor take away his child.

However, it was after the meeting where the trouble began. True to his word, Oliver took care of all the documentation. Tyler was theirs and no legal system would take him away.

But Clark had to pack . . . had to get ready to move back into Ollie's penthouse. The thought scared him more than anything. And he would be living with the man he loved but they weren't _together_.

He didn't know if he would be able to handle it. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. Within a week, he was completely moved into the penthouse, taking up one of the guest rooms.

The people around him had expressed concern at their new arrangement. Chloe had been fascinated with Tyler and that prompted both of them to ask her to be the godmother. She had agreed immediately.

But she was worried about him and he knew it. Somehow, he managed to reassure her he would be fine but he didn't believe the words, even as he spoke them.

Bruce was named Tyler's godfather, just because if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have found Tyler and he was also one of Clark's best friends . . . he hadn't even considered anyone else.

It was difficult at first. Waking up in a new situation but having Tyler around made everything easier. He was amazed at how easy it was to slip into a routine with Oliver. There were some mornings when he woke up to see Oliver making breakfast that he had to resist just going and kissing him.

Once the threat of Lex was gone, life became even simpler. The Justice League had made a decision to announce their findings, saying that they gave the child to their "rightful owners". Lex couldn't do a thing . . . it was all public now. If he even made a move on the child, everyone would know who was behind it and Lex knew the League's eyes were watching him very carefully.

For that, Clark was grateful. He still had anxieties about his job but Lois was more understanding about his reluctance to take on more reckless stories.

He was still completely devoted to his job but he kept a firm eye on his son too.

His mother was extremely pleased that she had a grandson to spoil and they made sure that she got to see Tyler as much as possible.

Clark's life was as close to perfect as it could get. The only thing that would make it better was if he and Ollie were actually raising Tyler together, as a couple instead of two separate parents. But alas, he knew that it was not going to happen.

He wasn't a greedy man . . . he would settle for the friendship that they were slowly building, the bond that was getting stronger due to their shared love for their son.

It worked . . . for a few months. Clark had their routine down. Oliver sometimes wasn't there because he was traveling between Star City and Metropolis but never once did he ask that Clark move.

In fact, it was Clark who was considering it. Metropolis was lovely but it was too much of a city for him. Star City was more of the type of area where Clark imagined raising Tyler. He didn't bring this up to Oliver though, just contemplated the repercussions to himself.

Other than that, everything was going well . . . until one day, where it all changed and what both men had been trying to deny couldn't be denied any longer.

It happened about five months after they brought Tyler home. Oliver was getting ready to go out to a corporate party that he had to attend and Clark knew that he was going to be taking some random woman too.

Since he was still in love with Oliver, it did hurt but he didn't have any say over Oliver's love life. Oliver was young, gorgeous and one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, kid or no kid . . . so when Oliver expressed doubt about taking a date, Clark encouraged him, no matter how much it pained him to do so.

After Ollie left, Clark spent some quality time with Tyler, who was almost 9 months old. The hours passed like minutes and Clark put him to bed, intent on reading him a story.

He was going to pick a book but one look into that face that was so much like the man he loved and Clark just smiled, suddenly inspired.

"Hey Ty," Clark said, "I know you like your stories buddy but you want to do something a little different today?" Tyler just giggled and cooed and Clark took that as agreement.

"You know your Papa is not here right now," Clark noted. Because they had agreed Oliver would be "Papa" and Clark was "Daddy".

"Want to hear about your Papa?" Clark asked and Tyler beamed up at him. "You're never going to get this from him, I promise."

"You look so much like him," Clark said softly. "You should be happy about that . . . he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. And you know what Ty? He's extremely kind hearted too . . . he was the first one to tell me to use my powers for good. Before that, everyone had always forced me to hide but not him."

Clark was happy to get his emotions out in the open, even if it was to his son, who didn't understand a word he was saying.

"He's so strong," Clark continued, "And he's brave . . . do you know? He's my hero. Always has been." Clark chuckled. "Once, he told me that he wasn't in my league and he had no idea all I wanted to do was tell him that it was me who wasn't in _his_league. Because he has always been what I aspire to be more like. I fell in love with him a long time ago and I've never stopped loving him."

Tyler was watching him with wide eyes and Clark briefly wondered if he could understand the words that he was saying. But shook off the idea . . . it was impossible.

"He loves you so much, Ty," Clark went on, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You're his precious baby boy and I'm certain he doesn't love anyone more than he loves you. That's the man you want to look up to and I swear, if you become half the man your Papa is, you'll be an incredible individual."

Clark watched as his son yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off. "Good night Tyler."

Making sure he was asleep, Clark stood and turned, getting ready to go to leave.

And froze.

Because standing in the doorway, with tears in his eyes, was none other than the man he had just been describing.

"Ollie," he said, trying not to pass out. "Hi . . . when did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago," Oliver replied, not taking his eyes off Clark.

"I didn't hear you come in," Clark said, his heart pounding. _How much did he hear? _

"You seemed rather distracted," Oliver said, making his way into the room. "Is he asleep?"

Clark nodded and Oliver gently kissed Tyler's forehead before turning back to him.

Lowering his eyes, Clark left the room and as expected, Oliver followed him out. He really hoped that they could ignore what they said.

"I'm going to go to bed," Clark told Oliver.

"Not so fast," Oliver responded before he could take off. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Oliver," Clark hastened to say.

"Really?" Oliver questioned. "Because from what I walked in on, I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Please, Ollie," Clark pleaded. "Can't we just forget I said anything? We're doing so well . . . I really don't want to make things awkward between us."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Oliver said, brown eyes boring into him, as if they could see into his very soul. "I can't just ignore this . . . we've been pretending that we're just friends, that neither one of us want more, for the sake of our son. But I can't do it anymore."

"Oliver," Clark tried but the blonde just shook his head.

"I still love you Clark," Oliver said passionately. "My feelings for you haven't changed . . . I think they've actually grown stronger." Clark was taken aback at the words that were coming out of Ollie's mouth.

"How?" Clark asked breathlessly. "I left you . . . I hurt you . . . how can you still love me?"

"Clark, you've always had a martyr complex," Oliver said, with an easy smile. "I was hurt that you were leaving but after I took some time to think about it, I understood. It's your nature . . . and I really thought about it. If the situation had been reversed, would I have done the same thing?"

"You wouldn't have," Clark said immediately. "You would've done everything to protect me and made sure it never happened again. I am the coward, Ollie . . . I walked away."

"No, you're brave," Oliver countered. "Because I know how hard it was for you to walk away. And it only makes me love you more. That you care about my safety most in the world." He sighed. "Clark, do you know how happy I was when I found out we have a son together? To know that you'll be in my life always because of that shared connection? I just . . . I just never thought I could have a second chance with you like that."

Clark watched as Oliver swallowed hard. "I went to the party tonight and I hated it . . . I was there long enough but I made up an excuse to come home early because all I wanted to do was be home with you and Tyler. Then I heard . . . heard you saying all those things about me. God Clark . . . do you know what you do to me?"

This had to be a dream . . . because there was no way Oliver was professing his love for Clark . . . he was asleep in the guest room and he was going to wake up any minute now. It had to be.

But this was the most realistic dream he had ever had. Clark could only stare at Oliver in disbelief.

"Clark?" Oliver said, his tone taking a pleading note. "Please say something."

"Is this real?" Clark asked, dazed.

Oliver broke into a smile. "Oh yeah, it's very real . . . you're not dreaming, my love."

"Your love," Clark repeated, his head spinning. "You love me . . . after all this time, after everything I've done . . . you love me."

"I do, I do love you," Oliver declared. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you," Clark said. "I never stopped . . . I don't know how_not_to love you, Ollie."

Oliver beamed. "Good." Then he captured Clark's lips with his and Clark instantly reciprocated the kiss, responding with everything he had. The taste of Oliver's mouth was one he had to go too long without.

When the need for air aroused, they separated, Oliver resting his forehead against Clark's.

"Ollie," Clark said, "I know I screwed up last time but know now that this is forever for me . . . and if it isn't for you, you have to tell me. Because now we have a son, and I won't let him get caught up in our mess."

Oliver didn't let him continue, just kissed him again, this time even more passionately than before. Pulling away a minute later, he smiled at Clark.

"This has always been forever for me, Clark," Oliver said, taking his hand. "I _love_you . . . you're the only man I've wanted for a long time and the only one I will ever want."

"Good," Clark said, with a grin. Oliver tugged at his hand and Clark tilted his head. "Where are we going?"

Oliver glanced at him with a mischievous smile. "My bedroom of course. Any objections?"

"None," Clark said.

"And by the way," Oliver added, "We're moving in your stuff tomorrow morning. If I have to spend one more day with you in another room, I think I'll go mad."

"That works for me," Clark said, laughing and allowed Oliver to drag him to the bedroom.

Where there was no talking for a very long time.

_Six Months Later_

Oliver laughed as he watched his lover play with their son. His heart was bursting with happiness at the scene in front of him. Never did he think that he would get the opportunity to be so happy but he was. His life was perfect and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Tyler's first birthday had come and gone. They made sure that only the most important people were there to celebrate the day, neither wanting some lavish affair that Tyler wouldn't understand.

If his life had been great when Tyler entered it, when he and Clark had gotten back together, it had gotten even better. They had to work through some issues but in the end, they were better off for it and their relationship was stronger than ever. There was just one thing that Oliver wanted to do but hadn't found the right moment for.

That night, however, would be the perfect time.

"Come over here," Clark called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Your son wants to play."

Oliver laughed and joined them, silently thanking whoever had brought these two marvelous people into his life.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Ollie focused on Clark and Tyler, and concentrated on enjoying spending time with the two people he loved most in the world.

The day passed quickly and as night fell, Oliver watched as Clark put Tyler to bed, returning to him once he had fallen asleep.

They relaxed in the living room, Clark snuggling against Oliver and watching his lover completely at peace, Oliver knew that it was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Clark," Oliver said softly.

"Yeah?" Clark murmured.

"You know I love you right?" Oliver started. "More than anything?"

Clark sat up and looked at him. "I know that Ollie, just as you know I love you."

"Wait here," Oliver said, standing up. He went to the room Clark used to occupy and retrieved what he was looking for.

Coming back to Clark, he smiled warmly and sat down again next to the brunette.

"Want to tell me where you disappeared to?" Clark asked, tilting his head.

"Clark," Oliver said, ignoring his question. "I know we've just gotten back together but _this_. . . this is forever for me. And I want to make it official."

He pulled out the small velvet box and snapped it open. Clark gasped at the contents.

"Marry me, Clark," Oliver said. "I know we're meant to be and there's no one else I could ever imagine myself with."

Clark watched wordlessly as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Clark?" Oliver questioned, worrying in his lover's silence.

"Yes," Clark said.

"Yes?" Oliver echoed.

"Of course yes!" Clark exclaimed. "There's nothing else I want more than to be with you forever, Oliver."

Oliver couldn't stop the grin that threatened to spread across his face and in one swift move, pulled Clark into his embrace.

"We're getting married," Clark whispered and Oliver just nodded, too overwhelmed at the situation to speak.

But even if he had the words, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to say them because Clark chose that moment to kiss him. Not that he was complaining. They had their whole lives to talk.

At one point, he was convinced he would always be alone. Now, he had Clark and he had their son . . . and his life was perfect.

Whatever life threw at him, he would take it. Because with Clark and Tyler by his side, he could handle anything.

He had a family and it was an incredible feeling.


End file.
